In a radio communication system, a Remote Radio Unit (RRU) is a bridge connecting a Base Band Unit (BBU) and a radio frequency unit. A DIF processing system in the RRU may perform DIF processing on a signal transmitted by the RRU. In order to reduce interference to a baseband signal generated by the BBU and a radio frequency signal formed by the radio frequency unit, the correctness and stability of the DIF processing system are highly required. Otherwise, the problems of poor communication quality and the like will be caused. In such a way, during detection of the processing accuracy and stability of the DIF processing system, bit-level detection is preferably performed.
However, DIF processing of the DIF processing system is performed according to a data stream instead of a data packet. The data stream fails to involve a packet header and a packet tail. Since a feedback ring is present during the DIF processing of the data stream, each data bit in the data stream will influence a subsequent processing result. Based on this, it is very difficult to perform bit-level correctness comparison by capturing a segment from the output data stream.
Due to large difficulty in bit-level detection, an existing detection method refers to overall detection on the whole RRU transmission data. This detection method has the following problems.
Problem One
Detection is indirect detection on the DIF processing system via overall detection on RRU transmission data, rather than direct detection on the DIF processing system. Obviously, a detection result is not accurate.
Problem Two
When a detection result shows a problem, it is not able to be accurately determined whether the problem comes from the DIF processing system.
Problem Three
During detection, it is necessary to set up a detection environment. When the detection environment is set up, instruments such as a BBU, a spectrometer and a signal source are needed. Apparently, the cost of a detection device is high, setup of the detection environment wastes time and energy, and the detection efficiency is low. Particularly, every time a communication mode is detected for a system supporting various communication modes, it is necessary to re-set up an environment.